A Night of Detention
by Luna Star 12
Summary: There are so many ways to spend an evening in detention..


A Night of Detention

AN: So, it was storming last night and the idea for this came to me. It is AU in the sense that Dumbledore did not die and a few other things, but other than that it sticks to JKR's story pretty well. I do plan on finishing my story _His Dream Woman_, but I wrote this to cure a bit of my writer's block. It is a one shot, please don't ask me to add more and there is a lot of smutty-lemony-goodness. If you don't like that, then don't read. Enjoy!

* * *

It was Hermione's seventh year at Hogwarts. She and Ron had wanted to skip school to follow Harry, but he had simply disappeared on his 17th birthday. The Order of the Phoenix understandably freaked out when they arrived at the Dursley's to take him to Grimauld Place and he couldn't be found anywhere. About two days later, however, Hedwig showed up at headquarters with a short letter.

_Sorry I didn't tell anyone I was leaving, but I thought  
this way was better. Please don't worry about me; I know  
what I have to do. Take good care of Hedwig for me.  
I'll be back for her soon._

_Harry_

With that, Hermione had no choice but to return to school without her best friend. Her anxiety was only amplified with the N.E.W.T. level classes and respective work load, the awkward moments with Ron, and her duties as Head Girl. However, she knew that if she were to be of any help to Harry, she would need to learn everything she could.

That is, until a certain man got in her way. Why Dumbledore had kept the man responsible for his almost-death was beyond Hermione. She was slightly relieved that he was back in his potions position, however. The thought of enduring another year in his Defense Against the Dark Arts class made her shudder, and she was grateful for that small mercy.

"Miss Granger, since you continue to doze off during my lessons, perhaps you would like to come back this evening for a detention?" His low drawl could always cut through her thoughts and bring her back to the present.

"I'm sorry, Professor," was her response. She hung her head slightly. It wasn't her fault she had been worrying about Harry again and wondering how her life had taken the turn it had.

"Since that apology was hardly convincing, be here at precisely 6 o'clock." He turned back to finish his lecture as if he had never stopped.

That was one quality of his that always annoyed Hermione: he could absolutely dismiss her presence so easily. No one had ever ignored her as intensely as this man. But before she could really get angry at him, the bell rang dismissing them from class.

The rest of the day was a blur for Hermione. She only snapped out of her trance when she realized she had knocked on Snape's office door. A sudden flare of exhilaration went through her when she heard his quick "come in." She stepped into the office and closed the door behind her, putting her bag down next to it.

"Now, Miss Granger, I hope you understand why you are here tonight?" Snape's cold voice rang out from where he was seated behind his desk. He didn't even look up from the paper he was grading, so she moved to sit in the chair facing him. "I do not tolerate students zoning out in my classes, especially in the N.E.W.T.S. level." He put a grade of _Acceptable_ on top of the paper and looked up at her. Despite the uncaring tone in his voice, his eyes were ablaze with lust and something about that look made things in Hermione's stomach clench. "There is a serious risk if any of the potions we practice go wrong."

"I understand, Professor," Hermione replied. She never knew why he started with these formalities. She guessed he just liked the game, or maybe he thought someone was eavesdropping, but she always played along. "What will my punishment be tonight? Lines, brewing some long forgotten potion, or" here she paused to raise an eyebrow "something else?" A small smile crept up her face.

"Miss Granger, when have I ever forced you to do something as dull as write lines?" He stood and began slowly walking around his desk to stand behind her.

"There's always the possibility that tonight might be that one time," she teased.

The smile was soon wiped from her face as he bent down to put his mouth next to her right ear and said, "Oh, you're not getting off that easily." Hermione let out a small gasp at the feel of his warm breath on her ear. "You could always zone out again while doing lines." He began pulling her robes off so that they hung on the chair. "No, tonight you will be doing something that requires all of your focus."

Grabbing her by the shoulders, he roughly pulled her from the chair and spun her around to face him. He wasted no time in claiming her lips with his own, moving one hand to the small of her back and the other to massage her right breast. Hermione had to put her arms around his neck to help steady her balance. She tried to moan her pleasure, but their lips wouldn't separate long enough for such a sound to escape. It was then that Snape moved his left hand to her thigh and then up her skirt to see if she was ready for him. She gasped when his fingers flicked over her sensitive flesh.

"Have you been fantasizing about this all day again?" he said in mock surprise, raising his eyebrow.

"Only since your class this morning," she replied huskily while playing with a strand of his hair. "It has been a long time since my last detention," she smiled before reaching up to kiss him again. She knew he wouldn't be able to keep questioning her when she was already so wet for him. It didn't take long for him to return her kisses.

Pushing Snape to the breaking point was always easy for Hermione. After all the fooling around she had done with Harry and Ron, she instinctively knew what to say or do to get Snape to do what she wanted. He finally pulled out his wand and cleared his desk before pushing her backward onto it. He cast a contraceptive charm over her stomach and threw his wand to the side, but all Hermione could see was his lust filled eyes set on hers. He dropped to his knees to push her skirt up and pull her panties off. He laughed when he saw the emerald green lacy thong she had chosen for this evening.

"You never cease to surprise me, Granger," he said as he threw her underwear to the side. Before she could make any response, he had his mouth glued to her womanhood, sucking and licking and biting all that he could reach. Hermione let out a sharp keening noise, but continued with soft moans that gradually got louder as he worked her towards her climax. The way he moved his teeth over her clitoris was pure bliss, softly biting it before soothing it over with his tongue. It was this combination of soft and rough treatment that brought Hermione to her first orgasm of the night.

As soon as she came down from her high, Snape flipped her over so she lay face down on his desk. He gave her no time for recovery as he pulled her skirt up again and plunged his full length into her dripping pussy. Hermione nearly screamed at his sudden entrance, but was moaning even louder as she found her pleasure. He was slamming into her at such a pace that it was hard for Hermione to keep up with his movements.

Suddenly, Snape slowed to a snail's pace. Hermione tried to buck into him to make him move faster with no luck. "Now Miss Granger, do you think you will be daydreaming during my class again?" he said, enjoying this small torture and the way she writhed beneath him.

"No, so just fuck me already!" she nearly screamed. If he hadn't felt so wonderful inside her, she would have turned him into a snake for what he was doing to her.

"My, my, that language is just unacceptable," Snape said as he slapped her exposed bottom, making her moan. "That just won't do, Miss Granger. Now, I think you need a few more lessons in how to address your professors." He continued his slow torture of her, holding her hips firmly in place so she could only move at the pace he set. She knew he had incredible endurance from their previous detentions together, but she wasn't interested in how long he could go without release tonight.

"Please, Professor," she tried pleading. "I won't be daydreaming during your class again." She tried bucking into him once more, but he stopped her attempt and spanked her again.

"You should try to remember who is in control here, Miss Granger." On control, he thrust deeply inside her only to stop completely. "Now since you gave such a good answer, I think you've earned this," and he began pumping in and out of her again with determination.

"Th-thank you, Professor!" Hermione moaned out. Snape rewarded her by picking up the pace again, driving into her as fast as he could. It was only a matter of ten or so thrusts before he was shooting his seed inside her. Spent, he collapsed on her back, sweating profusely through all of his clothes.

"I hope you don't think you're done already," Hermione said slyly, turning around and letting him slip out of her. She pushed him up and onto the forgotten chair and kneeled in front of him. She began stroking his limp member and licking the tip, working him up for another round.

He groaned as he grew hard again. "You're going to be the death of me, woman."

"Only if you can't keep up, old man," Hermione taunted him. She knew that was a little mean, but she also knew that hurting his pride a little bit would make him a fiercer shag. His member quickly grew back to its full size, throbbing painfully in her petite hands. When she was satisfied that he wasn't going to get any bigger, she stood and straddled her professor.

Their mixed moans were caught in each other's mouths as Hermione began plunging her body as hard as she could onto his, using his shoulders for extra leverage. Their tongues met in a struggle for dominance as Snape began thrusting up to meet Hermione's downward motions. It wasn't long before Hermione's bare bottom was sore from hitting Snape's clothed thighs so roughly, but she didn't care.

"I think… I'm going… to cum soon," Hermione panted out, trying not to break her mouth too far from his.

"Too bad, Granger, I can go much longer," he informed her while picking up his pace once again. It wasn't long before Hermione was screaming out her orgasm again, but Snape only slowed down long enough to enjoy the feeling of it. As soon as it had passed, he was thrusting just as roughly into her as before.

Since Hermione's legs now felt as though they were made of jelly, she could only ride out her professor's ecstasy. Still kissing him fervently and playing with his hair, she tried to thrust down when she could, but his pace was too much for her to keep up with. She felt a third orgasm building up in her as he said, "Granger, I'm getting close."

"Me too," was all she could respond with as yet another orgasm was ripped from her body. This time, however, she pulled him with her into bliss.

Slumping onto his shoulder, Hermione felt as if she had no energy left in her. They both stayed like that until Snape finally pulled her off of him and stood up. Grabbing his discarded wand, he cast a quick cleaning spell over both of their bodies.

"Well, until next week," Snape sighed when the cleaning was done.

"I was thinking," Hermione began, moving to grab her underwear.

"Always a dangerous thing for you," Snape laughed watching her. "What was it this time?"

"Maybe we could say that tonight's detention wasn't satisfactory?" Hermione smiled devilishly, pulling on the green thong. "You could give me another detention in say two or three days?" She cocked an eyebrow waiting for his response.

"Miss Granger, I like the way you think."

* * *

AN: Yes, I know that ending was a bit corny, but I wanted to establish that this was not the first time this kind of encounter took place between them. Also, I keep them from using first names in the story because it's just a release for the two of them. It's supposed to be an emotionless story without the familiarity that first names indicate. Hope you all liked it; leave reviews with any comments or criticisms!


End file.
